


Water Works

by asilentmurder



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cas is still an angel ok, Gen, Stiles Winchester, daddy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asilentmurder/pseuds/asilentmurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the back porch, there were three of their laundry baskets and a note. Inside the baskets, hundreds of water balloons were filled to the max. The note simply said, "I have super soakers, prepare to battle. -Dad"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Works

**Author's Note:**

> IT JUST HAPPENED OKAY
> 
> I was supposed to be asleep but then I texted Maren (OpheliaArkham) my idea and she was pretty much screaming in delight so I did it, I wrote the fluff.
> 
> And the following fic is my FIRST foray into the SPN ficdom, so plz be patient as I figure out the canon characters' voices, kthnxluvubai <3
> 
> Unbeta'd.

It was the third day in a row that Stiles had come home crying.

At first, Dean had thought the kids on the bus were bullying him- after all, second graders were total assholes. But when Dean asked the bus driver on Tuesday morning when dropping Stiles off at the stop, she said no, everyone liked Stiles. He came home crying again that day, though, so Dean called the school, and Mrs. Martin said he had friends in the class who don't let Stiles get bullied.

_What the hell was he missing?_

"Cas," Dean called out, walking into the study where his partner was translating some scrolls for Garth, "do you know what's wrong with Stiles? He's come home crying every day this week and he won't talk to me about it."

Castiel glanced up at Dean, brow furrowed. "You already asked him?"

Dean stammered. "Well, uh, no, but he won't say anything. Like, at all. Melissa called to say that Scott told her something was wrong with Stiles."

Castiel sighed, putting down his pen. "Let me try to talk to him." He was gone a moment later, a slight rustling of the papers as he disappeared.

"Damn it, Cas. Warn me when you're going to poof in and out." Dean grumbled to himself. He turned to walk into the living room and nearly jumped out of his skin when he bumped into Cas. "Damn it Cas!"

"Sorry."

The slight upward tilt to the corner of his mouth has Dean rolling his eyes. "No you're not." Dean rubbed at his chest. Ugh. Sometimes Cas took too much pleasure in shortening Dean's life. "Did you find anything out? That was pretty fast."

"Stiles is upset because tomorrow is his mom's birthday, and he and the Sheriff used to make the whole day special for her."

Suddenly it all made sense.

~

Thursday when Stiles came home, Cas was sitting in the living room waiting for him. Stiles dropped his backpack by the door and ran over to climb into his papa's lap. Cas rubbed his back as Stiles cried into his sweater, tears soaking through. After a few minutes, Stiles pulled away, trying to stop crying.

"Hey," Cas leaned in and tapped Stiles on the nose, something that always made Stiles giggle, "why don't you go run outside and see what your dad did for you?"

Confused, Stiles scrambled off Cas' lap, racing over to the sliding glass door. On the back porch, there were three of their laundry baskets and a note. Inside the baskets, hundreds of water balloons were filled to the max. The note simply said, "I have super soakers, prepare to battle. -Dad"

Stiles lit up as he picked up the first balloon. Just as he did, he heard the sound of a water gun pumping and turned on his heel, launching the balloon at Dean.

It nailed him square in the shoulder.

"Oh _man_ , you are so gonna get it!" Dean shot him with the water gun, soaking Stiles' side as he squealed. He picked up a handful of ballons and ran from the porch, Dean's gun still spraying at him. He ducked behind large oak tree in the yard, waiting until he heard Dean's footsteps approach. Stiles shot out from behind the tree, whipping two of the balloons toward his dad and darting behind another, smaller tree.

"I can see your shoes, Stiles."

A spray of water landed on Stiles' sneakers and he laughed. "You need a better water gun, that one sucks!"

Dean laughed heartily. This kid was meant to be a Winchester. "You need better aim."

Stiles stood up, poking out from the tree long enough to throw a water balloon at Dean's head. "I think my aim is pretty good, Dad."

Dean stood there, his mouth hanging open, because not only did the kid have excellent aim, but he just called him dad.

_For the first time ever._

The side gate swung open just at that moment, and Sam walked into the backyard. "Hey Dean, you're looking a little wet, there."

Suddenly Stiles was up and running, chucking his last water balloon at Sam's face. Literally, right at his face.

Dean burst into laughter at the sight, watching the way Stiles giggled all the way back to the porch and how Sammy just stood there, eyes squinting over at Dean like 'look at what that little shit did,' and Dean just laughed harder, pointing at his own head, plucking the remnants of a water ballon from the cusp of his ear.

"Dude. I know."

"What are you dorks just standing there for?!" Stiles screeched from the porch. "I still have all these water ballons left."

Sam's head cocked, and Dean raised the water gun. "Hey Stiles, why don't we see who can soak Uncle Sammy the fastest?"

Sam glared at Dean when Stiles came bounding down the porch steps, water balloons in hand. Sam turned, running back toward the end of the yard, as Stiles and Dean gave chase.

Stiles laughed harder than he could remember when they finally got Uncle Sammy with balloons and super soakers. Eventually, Sam got his hands on a few of the water balloons for retaliation. Even Cas came out to pelt a few balloons at Stiles and Dean.

By the time they were out of ammo, the yard was soaked, the boys were muddy, and Stiles' face was bright red from laughing. He collapsed on top of Dean in the middle of a puddle under the oak tree, smearing his muddy hands on Dean's face. Dean returned the favor, and Stiles giggled again.

Dean couldn't stop smiling. He had his perfect, broken little family all around him, laughing and playing around. He had never felt so complete in his whole life. He turned his head toward Cas, pulling him over for a quick, heated kiss. When Sam and Stiles groaned, Dean just swatted mud at them both. 'Idiots,' he thought to himself with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I may write more short pieces in this world, so be on the lookout for a series if you liked this! :)


End file.
